


『 If You Leave Me 』

by obsessivemenace



Series: Lovers [11]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy Altava (Mentioned) - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Gender-neutral Reader, Hershel Layton (mentioned) - Freeform, Luke Triton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Miracle Mask, Other, Threats, Threats of Violence, Yandere, Yandere Masked Gentleman (Professor Layton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace
Summary: "You don't want your friends to get hurt now would we, Y/n?" The masked gentleman said to you, his tone laced with venom. You stared at him, eyes full of fear. Your body lightly trembled as he approached you.You get separated from Layton, Emmy, and Luke while in Tipsoy Tower. There, you meet The Masked Gentleman.
Relationships: Masked Gentleman/Reader, Masked Gentleman/You
Series: Lovers [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053857
Kudos: 7





	『 If You Leave Me 』

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [『 Prey 』](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611932) by [ecstaticheart (acididal)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acididal/pseuds/ecstaticheart), [obsessivemenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivemenace/pseuds/obsessivemenace). 



You were blinded by darkness as you stumbled over your feet. You tripped, falling onto the wooden floor. Your face met a cold surface as you used your hands to feel around. You couldn't see your friends within the tower but you continued to feel around for a pair of shoes. 

"Layton? Emmy?" You called out as you got onto your knees. You couldn't the silhouettes of your friends which meant that they were either gone or still here. You continued to call out to them to no avail. 

Suddenly, distant footsteps echoed within the tower. The heels clicked against the floor as a familiar voice spoke. "One, two, what a pity for you." The voice sent chills down your spine as you jumped to your feet. You looked around, trying to locate its owner. You knew that man all too well. He had been terrorizing you and your friends ever since you arrived. You also had multiple close encounters with him for one reason or another.

"Who are you?" You called out, trying to hide the terror in your voice. You didn't want to be seen as vulnerable towards him, especially since he was an enemy. Your eyes darted around the room, trying to find his silhouette within the darkness. 

"You don't want your friends to get hurt now would we, Y/n?" The voice spoke again, this time getting close to you. His tone was full of venom, disdain lingering on his mind. His body was dressed in a white suit, a top hat, and a golden mask. He twirled a cane in his hand as he squatted down in front of you. You stared at him, your eyes full of fear. Your body lightly trembled as he studied you.

"Three, four, what do I have in store?" The man said, looking you up and down. You swallowed hard at him, body frozen from fear. "I'd like to keep you for a few things. You might be fun to mess with." He said, his tone sinister. He stood up, keeping his eyes on you.

"And if you try to leave now, I'll hurt your friends." The man began. "So you might as well behave." He added. You swallowed hard, your body shaking tremendously. 

What _would_ he do to you if you complied? God only knows.


End file.
